Let Me See the Sky
by VariousStories123
Summary: He is nothing but Dame-Tsuna. Weak, pathetic and... lonely. Until he meets them.
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"D-Do I know you?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, brown eyes peering curiously at the man knelt in front of him. He was a pale man, silver hair and emerald eyes that stared at him with a deep sadness.

The man laughed, his smile bitter and he reached out with a hand, stopping an inch away from his cheek. "No, not yet. But you will."

"U-Um… o-okay…"

"I'm sorry, this must seem scary right?" The man pulled back his hand, standing up. "I should go."

Tsuna bit his lip as the man turned to go before grabbing onto his black sleeve. "W-Wait! U-Um, if you want to talk t-then it's okay! My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada b-but people call me Tsuna!"

The man looked surprised before his face softened, a sad smile playing on his lips as if he was remembering someone in Tsuna's stead. "My name is Storm."

Tsuna gave a shy smile, not even questioning it. "Nice to meet you Storm-san."

* * *

Soon after Tsuna meets Storm, he meets another man, strange and just as sad as him. He almost doesn't notice him if not for the almost inaudible gasp and eyes that well up with shining tears.

He, unlike Storm, was tan with blue eyes that reminded him, not of the sky but the raindrops that fell ever so often in Namimori. Tsuna had stopped and stared at him for a good ten seconds or so before he walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna questioned, noticing the way the man flinched when he spoke. "Y-You looked s-sad just like Storm-kun."

He looked a bit surprised and suddenly he gave a watery laugh. "Storm-kun huh?" the man asked good-naturedly. "My name is Rain. It- It's nice to meet you…"

Tsuna smiled shyly. He was never used to people being glad to meet him and just… being _happy_ around him. Not even with his own mother, his classmates, his teachers…

No one.

"I-It's nice to meet you too R-Rain-san."

Rain laughed again and scratched a scar on his chin, "What, no Kun?" he teased but Tsuna could see the underlying jealously at Storm.

"N-No!" Tsuna blurted out. He clenched his fists, he didn't want anyone to feel left out! "I-I just thought you wouldn't w-want to be called K-Kun so soon!" He closed his eyes. "N-No one else really does…"

Rain looked a bit surprised before his face softened. "Well I do because you are special. More special than anyone in the world."

Tsuna looked up, wondering if he was lying. But as he stared into those azure eyes, he couldn't find any lies and Tsuna smiled, grateful.

* * *

Tsuna is in an alleyway, bruises throbbing and blood cooling on his skin when he hears a gasp.

Looking up, he sees a purple eye widening, the other hidden underneath a skull eyepatch. She approaches him with a caution he's never seen before and she pulled out a black handkerchief, patting at his wounds.

Tsuna whimpered at the pressure but he doesn't keep his eyes off of her, still staring. She then focused on his head, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Y-You have a small concussion…"

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna slurred. She gave him a fond look, her mouth softening at the look of him before straightening again at his wounds.

"I am Mist," she answered. Then she shyly added, "Y-You can call me M-Mist-chan…"

"Okay Mist-chan," he whispered before her soft eyes disappeared into darkness. When he woke up again, he was at home with nothing but a handkerchief as memory.

* * *

Tsuna's feet are pounding across the cement as he runs, eyes looking behind him in blind panic. He can hear the yells behind him, screaming and jeering for "Dame-Tsuna" and he runs faster, hoping he can get home in time.

Suddenly he hits something, falling flat on his ass and he _knows_ he's going to get caught, get _hurt_.

He slumped on the floor, not even bothering to get up as he looked behind him hopelessly. Then an irritated voice came up above him. "What are you doing you Herbivore..?"

Tsuna looked up in confusion and he stammered, "H-Herbivore?"

The man had spiky black hair that contrasted with his pale skin and had dark purple eyes that differed from Mist-chan's light ones. He sighed before whipping out a pair of tonfas that Tsuna was _sure_ was illegal. "Stand back Herbivore. I'm only doing this for you once so you better grow some fangs."

He then started to chase after his bullies, both of his tonfas meeting their marks at the intended targets. Finally all of them were unconscious on the ground and Tsuna nearly fainted at the violence.

The man walked towards him and Tsuna briefly wondered if he was going to hurt him. However he merely smirked and knocked him softly with one tonfa. "You may address me as Cloud."

Tsuna nodded, "O-Okay C-Cloud-san…"

Cloud hummed in approval and started to walk away when Tsuna got up from the ground, tugging on his sleeve. "U-Um, Cloud-san, thank you! A-And c-can I call you C-Cloud-kun?"

Cloud regarded him for a moment, a glimmer of sorrow before it was engulfed by amusement. "Very well."

Tsuna gave him a shy smile before letting go of his sleeve and watched him go. He then walks home as well, feeling safe for once in a very long time.

* * *

Tsuna sobs, his knees tucked to his chest. His bullies had trapped him in an abandoned amusement park and had locked all of the entrances, making sure he couldn't get out.

He wasn't sure if he would ever get out and he looked up at the rotting ceiling mournfully. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and he jumped, hoping it wasn't a ghost. Tentatively he called out, voice trembling. "I-Is anyone t-there?"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrieked, sure that no one was behind him. "Kufufu, what are you doing in such a dangerous place little bunny?"

Tsuna turned to see a tall man with purple hair and monochromatic eyes, one red and the other blue. He has a smirk playing on his face but his eyes, his eyes are full of anger and he can see bitterness and loneliness that's directed towards _him_.

"My bullies locked me in here and… I can't get out," Tsuna stammered, still freaked out by how quietly he crept up on him.

The man hummed, his eyes casting a glance at the direction where the entrances are. "Kufufu… well that's a problem isn't it… I shall help you." Then as if wanting to make a point, he added, "It'd be pitiful if I didn't help you."

"T-Thank you, um-"

"Mist. You can call me Mist-kun."

Suddenly he was reminded of the other Mist and he brightened, "Are you related to Mist-chan? I didn't get to thank her properly for helping me!"

He laughs again in his weird "Kufufu" and instead of a smirk this time, he smiles instead. "Ah, she's my apprentice and ward. Isn't she cute?"

Tsuna laughs nervously and instead of responding, he looked at Mist-kun's strange eyes. Mist noticed this and he gave a bitter grin. "Is it frightening?"

Tsuna blushed having been caught and he shook his head furiously. "N-No! I-I-"

"I?" Mukuro asked, prompting him to continue.

Tsuna blushed even harder and he blurted out, "I THINK IT'S PRETTY!" Then he clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at the ground, unable to look him in the eye.

Suddenly a laugh spilled out of Mist-kun's mouth but instead of the "Kufufu" it was a real hearty laughter and when Tsuna peeked up, Mist looked happier than he did before. Mist-kun wiped a tear before patting Tsuna on the head. "You are special Sawada Tsunayoshi. Never change."

Tsuna blushed and he looked at the ground again. "I'll try not to," he mumbled shyly.

Mukuro smiled once more before he led Tsuna through a secret entrance out. It was a long while past until he realized he never told Mist-kun his name.

He shrugged it off.

Maybe Mist-chan told him his name.

He never realized that he didn't tell Mist-chan his name either.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he looked at his place in a tree. He had only climbed a few branches to get away from his bullies only for those few branches to turn into… a lot.

He looked down before trying to climb down.

Of course, he forgot about his clumsiness and he screamed as he fell from the tree. Suddenly a pair of arms caught him, cradling him. "Are you okay to the extreme?"

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna squeaked. "T-Thank you for catching me."

"No problem," the voice said. Tsuna craned his neck, taking a look of his rescuer. The man had cropped white hair and a wide friendly grin on his face. He set Tsuna down gently and Tsuna bowed to him in thanks.

"I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi!" he shyly said smiling.

The man gave a hearty laugh and scratched his nose. "I'm Sun to the extreme! Nice- Nice to meet you." Sun's face grew more solemn as he stared down at Tsuna and his grey eyes looked sad, something that contrasted with his joyful personality earlier. "So what were you doing up so high to the extreme? You should be careful Sawada!"

Tsuna scuffed the ground, "U-Um, I was hiding from the bullies…"

Sun's face hardened and he frowned down at him. "Bullies? Why would you have bullies? I will go take care of them to the extreme!"

"Y-You don't have to do that S-Sun-san!" Tsuna blurted out. "Y-You just met me!"

"You shouldn't have to go through that. You don't deserve that."

Tsuna froze at that. No one. No one told him that.

No one.

"Thank you Sun-kun," he whispered and Sun gave a smile before patting him on the back and walking him home.

At the door, Sun gave him a smile that was renewed of it's joy and left him with one more happiness. "You can call me Onii-san."

* * *

Tsuna leaned over the candy aisle, wondering if there were any caramels when a person crashed into him. He groaned and rubbed his head when a little cry distracted him from his pain. Looking up, he saw a teen with ruffled black hair, emerald eyes filling up with tears.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked concerned. He reached out with a hand only for the teenager to crush him in a hug.

"Y-Yes, more than okay!" the person choked out. Tsuna patted him on the back slowly, still wondering if he was okay. Finally he pulled away, taking the person in.

"My name is T-Tsuna," he introduced. "Who are you?"

"Lightning," he said smiling. "My name is Lightning. I-I… I'm glad to have met you today."

"You too Lightning," Tsuna said shyly blushing. "A-Are you sure you're okay?"

Lightning helped Tsuna up, giving him a wry grin. "Lightning-sama is more than okay," the emerald-eyed teen announced, crushing Tsuna in a hug. "I'm more than okay."

Tsuna didn't forget how Lightning's eyes lingered on him, the way his hugs tightened. However if Lightning said he was okay, he was okay.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try to help him.

However Lightning refused this when he found out.

Tsuna didn't need to help him.

No, Lightning did.

Because Tsuna was precious.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he counted all of his friends, his heart beating along with the rain outside.

Storm.

Rain.

Mist.

Cloud.

Mist.

Sun.

Lightning.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Only to wake up again.

And scream.

Tsuna ran out of the house into the rain still clad into his pajamas, eyes frantic. He glance around, scrambling around. Through the rainy night he could still see people milling about.

He then saw a group of seven people, talking with one another in low tones. He ran towards them, falling every so often but still continuing to get up in jerky movements. He then reached them, collapsing in front of them.

Storm who was the closest caught him, eyes worried. "T-Tsunayoshi?"

They all hovered over him, hands clutching and eyes looking over him stricken. Tsuna suddenly laughed, intermingling with the sobs that were also coming out of his throat. "H-Hayato!"

Storm stiffened, eyes wide. "W-What did you say?"

"Hayato! Takeshi! Chrome! Kyoya! Mukuro! Ryohei! Lambo!" he sobbed, "I know! I know! I remember now!"

They all clutched at him with a new frenzy now, hugging him and kissing him. "Tsuna," they murmured, "Tsunayoshi," they crooned.

He finally collapsed and they carried him swiftly away, never to let him go.

Never again.

* * *

" _Juudaime! Run!" Hayato screamed as the gun leveled to Tsuna's torso. Tsuna turned to him, his mouth forming a question when it went off, piercing his chest. He fell back, blood pouring out of his mouth and he collapsed to the ground._

 _Hayato ran to him even as Ryohei pulled out his medical kit and Mukuro and Chrome made a barrier around them. Hibari was now killing the rest of their enemies and doubled back to them. Lambo returned too, horns covered in grime and Takeshi joined him, sword caked in crimson._

 _They circled around Tsuna even as he faded away. Hayato nearly grew frantic as nothing seemed to heal and he looked up at Ryohei, eyes panicked, "Why isn't he healing? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!"_

 _Ryohei seemed to alarmed too if the bigger glow in his hands was anything to say about. "I don't know! He should be healing! H-He-"_

 _A voice cut through Ryohei's voice as Tsuna struggled to sit up. He failed and collapsed futilely on the ground. "I-I… d-don't…"_

" _Don't try to talk herbivore," Kyoya butted in. "You'll be fine."_

" _Kufufu," Mukuro laughed, voice barely trembling. "I'd hate to agree with the birdy but he's right. You can't die."_

 _Tsuna smiled sadly. "I-It's gonna be o-okay. Don't worry-"_

 _Takeshi gripped his hand, pressing it tight. "It will be. Of course it will be." Takeshi gave a fake smile, reminiscent of the times before he met Tsuna. "You'll be fine."_

 _Tsuna choked for a moment, eyes falling from gold to brown and he gazed at all of them with a look they recognized. A look that belonged on those who were about to die._

" _B-Bossu no…" Chrome whispered._

" _I…"_

" _Tsuna-nii! Stop! Everything's going to be okay cuz Turf-top's gonna heal you!""_

" _L-Love…"_

" _Please…"_

" _You…"_

 _"Tsuna..."_

 _"Guys."_

 _They all quieted along with Tsuna at his last words, a heavy ache in their chests that enveloped even their flames. Then, as Tsuna's breathes came slower, they smiled, "W-We all love you too Tsuna…"_

 _Tsuna smiled back before the glimmer in his eyes disappeared and their sky, was sky no more._

 _Finally they trudged onward, hearts numb and hands cold._

 _So when Giannini came up with a plan to go into back…_

 _Who were they to refuse?_


End file.
